


Баки и Море

by i_wish



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wish/pseuds/i_wish
Summary: Баки и Стив пробудут сутки в береге.





	Баки и Море

Океан бздохёт доболно и дучет листья через парк. Баки слышит маленькие чаек протянут на берегу и может нюхает соль и молчание в воздуху. Он ратит в солнце ярком, сивейшее зрелище в ряцающих цветах из золотых и синих. Пряди из золота когда бегут на скат из его воротника падают как он глядит в Бакя. Свой глаза ретятся как вода лует песока. Как он наблюдает вечер спеет, Баки дойдёт когда он любит море.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не говорю по-русский вот, всё же Я пробую по-русский ради того бесљдую с моей маме. Всякий ложения полезный!


End file.
